


Not Wholly Unwilling（中文版）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 长卷·The Legend of Ecthelion [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Age, Gap Filler, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: Not Wholly Unwillingin Chinese (originally written in March, 2008).“据说，Aredhel并非完全不情愿，她也多年不曾厌恶Nan Elmoth的生活。”——《精灵宝钻》
Relationships: Aredhel/Eöl (Tolkien)
Series: 长卷·The Legend of Ecthelion [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444381
Kudos: 2





	Not Wholly Unwilling（中文版）

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Aredhel，Eöl
> 
> 【首发日期】2008年3月
> 
> 【说明】这个故事可以当作Sad But True的番外来读，也可以当作The Legend of Ecthelion系列的番外来读，还可以单独看待。我好奇的是：Eldar的婚姻，什么叫“并非完全不情愿”？

她记不起周围的树林是何时开始变得不同寻常的。重重枝干交织成密密的网，茂密的树叶初看像是纹丝不动，却在一刻不停发出沙沙的微声，恍如来自四面八方的无数嗓音，操着深奥晦涩，能移动之物无法理解的语言窃窃私语。时间的流逝仿佛迟滞下来，她觉得自己在一个黑暗的梦境中行走，眼前的山谷随着她的步伐延展开来，永无休止。

她很累。她不知道自己在这里漫游了多久。一天？两天？抑或是一月？不过她不在意。她难道不是一直在刻意把现实从思绪中隔离开来？而这处神秘的谷地无形中为她提供了方便……也许这就是为何自己会如此大意，她想。如果就此迷失直到永远，也未尝不是一种幸运……

她继续信步而行，偶尔遇到小径分出岔路，也只是漫不经心地选择一条前进，不再去费神思忖。起初的些许意外早已无影无踪，即使身处诡异莫测之境，她却丝毫不觉得惊慌失措——她怎么会呢？她是Finwë家族的女儿。软弱怯懦，天生便与她无缘。

她一步步踏过露水润湿的草地，任凭素白的裙裾拖曳在身后，不经意间抬头，赫然发觉原本连绵不断的树影在前方现出了拱形的缺口。是一处林间的空地，她想。积累许久的疲倦在这一刻潮水般骤然涨起，呼啸着席卷而来，淹没一切，屏蔽一切……也许我该考虑停下来稍事休息，她模糊地想。毕竟出路很可能还要很远，很远……

她没有想到，那片空地并不是空的。星光下的幽暗中，有数间彼此毗连的厅堂静默矗立，并不气派非凡，也不极尽华美，然而不知不觉之间，她却缓下了脚步。这里有种熟悉的气息，她想。抬起头，她的目光落在重重屋宇后一处不起眼的房舍上，那里狭小的高窗中正隐隐透出暗红的光亮。终于意识到那是什么所在，即使隔得这样远，她仍然脚下一滞，双眼也是微微一眯，仿佛感到热浪扑面而来。

难怪她会感到熟悉。这种气息，她从小就习以为常。

汗水、钢铁与皮革混合的气息。熔炉的气息，锻造的气息。有多少次，她与那对红发的双胞胎闻着这样的气息蹑手蹑脚前往Curufinwë Fëanáro的劳作之所，想要窥探创造与发明的秘密？又有多少次，她循着这样的气息驾轻就熟地踏过王储家族后院中的小径，在作坊外找到那个难得肯付出耐心等待弟弟结束忙碌的英俊堂兄？

伫立在原地，她凝视着这座仿佛平空幻化而出的居所，有一刻几乎失神了。

“Elleth-en-golodhrim。”

这个声音就在咫尺之间响起，她全身一震，顿时从遥远的回忆中惊醒，立刻感到了危机。千百次练习直至熟极而流的本能发挥了效用，手迅捷移到腰间，短剑一挥而出，恍若一道撕裂幽暗的电光。然而剑锋甫一触及来人，她便发觉了异样。那不是刺入血肉的手感。出自Noldor巧匠之手的利刃为某种异常光滑坚韧的材质所阻，一掠而过竟拖出了一串灿烂的火花，却丝毫没能造成实质的伤害。

而她没有第二击的机会。还来不及反手，她就感到颈中一寒，不得不生生停了下来。

“欢迎来到Nan Elmoth。”同一个声音说。

是Sindarin，纯正得没有半点杂音。她这才意识到，她了解这种语言——只有Eldar才会使用的语言。这么说至少不是Orcs，她想，不觉松了口气。挺直双肩，她无视抵在喉间的锋刃，从容不迫地转过身去，与此同时感到对方不得不随她的动作将匕首移开了几分，不禁傲然一笑。

她的反应似乎不在来人意料之中。嘴角轻轻一扭，原本冷厉的神情也为之一缓，那个服饰漆黑如夜色的精灵饶有兴致地迎上她挑战的注视，胸前赫然一道长长的刀痕——只是裂帛的程度而已。在破口下，有金属模样的甲胄在幽暗中闪着沉沉的乌光。

“不请自来闯进他人的家园，又不假思索对人拔剑——女士，你们这一族的行事方式之恶劣，真是名不虚传。”

眼前的人必定与Sindar或Teleri有关，她想。因为他有Moriquendi的双眼，透着银泽的发色，并且厌憎Noldor。他是故意要激怒她么？若是如此，她自然不会如他所愿。

“那么你呢？”她笑容轻浅无辜，言辞却寸步不让。“明明是Eldar，却非要躲在这样不见天日的去处；明明可以光明正大现身，却偏偏教人措手不及——你也实在是给了旁人不少拔剑的理由呢。”

他眉尖不易察觉地一跳，眼神陡然锐利起来，细密如针，却又在下一刻及时敛去锋芒，仿佛识破了她的意图。“精于言辞的强盗，大约也精于为自己寻找借口。”不等她反驳，他便词锋一转，手上的匕首也随之一紧。“你是什么人？为什么来此？”

“我就算是强盗，也不幸是个骄傲的强盗。”她忽略了他的问题，旁若无人地一笑，把显然已经无用的短剑随手向脚下一掷。“指望Noldor的强盗轻易受人胁迫，只怕你是大错特错了。”

金属撞上地面，发出了清脆的回响，她看得出，她再一次出乎了他的意料。一瞬的僵持后，他突然收回匕首，退了一步。而她看清了他，不无惊讶地发现，若不是那种好似刻入了面容的冷酷神情，他的长相实在可以说是俊秀的。

当然，还是比不上……

她心中骤然一恸，却即刻把头扬得更高，仿佛倨傲可以用来对抗伤痛。你跟他再无关联，她对自己说。你已经作了决定。你是Nolofinwë家族的女儿，既然不能妥协，那么就只有放弃，彻底放弃。

她的神色变化虽然微妙，却没有逃过他的注意。他再看她时，眼中多了几分深思，开口时语气尽管仍不温和，却少了几分寒意。“我是Eöl，Elu Thingol的亲族。”

她不知道是什么改变了他的态度，然而他自陈的身份却验证了她的猜测。他的确是个灰精灵。众所周知，Elu Thingol敌视Noldor。Doriath只对Finarfin家族敞开；纵然她是Noldor之王的女儿，手上也并未在天鹅港染血，却依然被拒之门外，不得不选择那条危险之路。

那条通往……

这一次她及时止住了自己。“我是Aredhel Ar-Feiniel，Fingolfin之女。”

她如实说了自己的身份，权作对他坦言的回报。而他听了她的显赫出身，却既无尊敬亦无畏惧，仿佛那对他来说全无意义：“你就是那位白公主？”

她微微颔首，算是作了肯定。直到此时她才注意到，他虽然高大而强壮，却不知为何略显伛偻，更奇怪的是，他似乎对此并不在意。他紧盯着她，深不见底的眸子中闪动着她看不透的光采。“而你的族人就如此放心让你独自游荡在外？”

她知道他在试探，但没有回避。他成功激起了她的好胜心，如果他要用言辞打击她，这个游戏她便奉陪到底。“护卫随从之类，只有需要才重要。”她望着他嫣然一笑，“而你自称是Elu Thingol的亲族，还不是离群索居，行迹隐秘？”

“你很美。”她的针锋相对，他居然报以激赏的一笑，“也很傲慢。”

如此直白的赞誉与如此直白的挑剔，她从未同时听过，一时不知如何应对，不由得微一踌躇；而他就在这时上前一步，拉起了她的手。“留下来。”

她用力一挣，却脱不出他的掌握；他有着惊人的力量，五指箍在她腕上，就像坚不可摧的精钢扣环。她心中明白，自己无论如何也不能在这场较量中取胜，不由得咬住了嘴唇，而他见状，眼中有笑意稍纵即逝，仿佛观赏她的挫折是他的享受。攥定她的手腕，他缓慢却坚决地把她一分分拉近，直到两人呼吸相闻。

“Aredhel Ar-Feiniel，留下来。”他说，“我不是在邀你作客；我要你留下，做我的伴侣，无论从前发生过什么。”

她全身一僵，有一刻竟忘记了挣扎。

“你是否爱过他人，在我并无区别。”

她紧盯着他，仿佛一只被蛇眩惑的小兽。

“我要娶你为妻，而你要忘掉那个人。”

前一刻的魔力消失了。她头向后一扬，放声大笑。“‘忘掉’？你莫非不知道，身为Eldar，遗忘是注定无望的尝试，最不现实的奢侈？”

她以为如此不加掩饰的无礼轻蔑会激怒他，然而他全然不为所动。他定定注视她，目不稍瞬，就像她的话提出了一个问题，而这个问题他可以解决。暗影中，他的双眼荡漾着幽幽的光亮，犹如深不可测的潭水。

“那么就爱上我。”

她一怔之下不禁失笑，只觉得此生所闻，以此荒诞为最。反驳的词句已经到了唇边，却在最后关头蓦地梗住——如果Eldar的爱当真如传说一般，乃是海枯石烂、初衷不改的承诺，她自己又怎会存在？

她的祖父已经证明，爱上另一个人，其实不是笑谈。

这也很公平吧？他明知她曾心有所属，却依然愿意交给她彼此束缚一世的承诺，只为留她在身边。而她明知他并非无私，不过是渴望得到她这个人，却发现如今这样的提议摆在眼前，竟是如此难以拒绝，好似春日雨后田野中冒出的鲜艳毒菌，危险，却诱人。毕竟，他把他自己也放上了赌注的天平；须知一言既出，那便至少是准备好接受这直到末日的厮守纠缠。

她该接受吗？

她曾怀疑，这是不是她背负的诅咒——一次又一次，被爱再被背叛。这样的结局，到底能不能改变？面前这个人会不会有所不同，既然他如此热切又厚颜？也许，他会把她看得比他自己更重要，既然没有骄傲与复仇的负担？

她抬起头，貌似迎上了那黝黑眼眸的注视，实际却只看清了其中她自己微缩过的镜像。那个小小的人影白得纯粹而耀眼，散发着荧光，宛如暗夜中浮动的星辰。

唇角微微一勾，她放弃了抵抗。视野中的微小星子渐渐扩大，她听到了自己的嗓音，模糊好似来自天际，却又清晰恍如发自咫尺。

“我会试试看。”

（完）


End file.
